Rensou Mode
by Aniram-atlarreis
Summary: Ichigo besa a Rukia por accidente y ella lo obliga ayudarla. Ahora tiene que pasar por una planes hechos por una enana que le gusta llamarlo virgen para que ella consiga su beso ideal con su príncipe azul y tener una amor de manga shoujo. ICHIRUKI. Esto esta inspirado en un manga que leí del mismo nombre del titulo, tiene una que otra escena de ese manga. Los personajes no son míos


Hola, hace poco declararon la peor noticia para mi pobre corazón, el Ichiruk no es canon. No es decirle mentiras la rabia y tristeza que tengo en el corazón me están ahogando. Pero después de pensarlo con la mente fría, me dije a misma que Tite y sus trolleadas se pueden joder por mí, no interesa si el Ichiruki no es canon, yo sé lo que vi, lo nosotras vimos. Y sin importa que diga un enano idiota mi OTP siempre será canon en mi corazón. Y como declaración de que me vale mierda el final de blech me hice de tripas corazón y forme este fanfic ICHIRUKI en un par de horas.

¡Que se vaya a cagar el idiota de Tite! ¡M Ichiruki es canon!

Espero disfruten el one-shot y disculpen mi emoción de arriba XD. Es que esto me saca paciones.

Un día como cualquier otro, no había calor, ni frío, ni lluvia, ni sol, un día más normal no podía ser en aquella secundaria.

Cierta menuda chica recorría los pasillos de manera vigilante, pendiente de cualquier peculiaridad que pasara por allí.

Esa chica era Kuchiki Rukia, clase B, 16 años y la jefa de grupo.

Tiene grande ojos violetas, un largo cabello azabache que recogía con dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza. Utilizaba el uniforme de la secundaria, pero su falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, era más larga que la de las demás chicas, como lo había mandado su padre, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mientras camina detecta un movimiento extraño de una pareja no muy lejos de ella.

— ¡No hagas eso! —dijo la chica con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Igual nadie nos ve —indicó el chico pegado a la estudiante ruborizada mientras subía poco a poco su mano debajo de la falda.

En ese momento esos dos se detuvieron blancos del miedo al sentir una mirada aterradora asechándolos.

Rukia caminó a ellos con pasos pesados como en una película de terror.

— ¿No tienen pudor? —preguntó tétricamente—. Eso no se debe hacer en los pasillos.

—Lo-lo sentí-sentimos —tartamudearon ambos chicos. Sí que daba miedo.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba Rukia pudo oír algo que dijeron.

— ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó la chica en un susurro.

—Es 'La puritana' —respondió su novio.

La Kuchiki suspiró.

'La puritana', así la llamaban desde que inició la secundaria. El sobrenombre se lo ganó porque cada vez que alguien le habla sobre romanticismo o erotismo, aunque ella no quisiera, Rukia terminaba ruborizándose y huyendo de la escena totalmente abochornada. Pero lo cierto detrás de 'la puritana' era que amaba todo lo relacionado al amor y la sexualidad… sólo que era tímida.

La menuda estudiante pasaba incontables horas leyendo mangas shoujos para alimentar su necesidad de tener una historia de amor.

De hecho, tenía un príncipe ideal con quien anhelaba que le diera su primer beso y ambos vivieran una perfecta historia de amor, como en el sus mangas.

Príncipe ideal era: Kunō Ashido.

Estudiaba en su misma sección y era todo un príncipe azul. Amable, guapo, considerado y de una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El único problema es que él no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia y ella no sabía cómo dar el primer paso.

Mientras que Rukia caminaba desganada, por el pasillo contrario caminaba un chico con audífonos puestos y en el cruce de ambos pasillos no se dieron cuenta de la existencia del otro hasta que ya habían chocado.

Rukia podía advertir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, lo malo era que sabían a cebolla.

Cuando el chico sobre ella al fin se separó de sus labios la Kuchiki supo quién era.

Era Kurosaki Ichigo, iba en su mismo salón, no era muy brillante, ni era tampoco encantador y parecía un delincuente de mala monta con ese pelo naranja completamente desordenado y ese ceño fruncido que nunca se iba de su expresión.

… para nada era su tipo de chico.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Kuchiki-san?! —preguntó preocupado el pelo pincho.

Rukia parpadeó.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —gritó ruborizada —pero de la rabia— a la par de que le daba un certero golpe en la mandíbula quitándolo de encima.

Ichigo se sobó adolorido sentado en el piso mientras pensaba lo duro que golpeaba la oji violáceo.

—¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa, enana agresiva?! —él sólo trataba de ser amable preguntándole si estaba bien y le salen con estas mierdas.

—Me besaste —dijo Rukia ya levantada mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su falda—. Los pervertidos como tú merecen palizas.

—¡No soy ningún pervertido! —profirió exaltada y molesto.

—Entonces eres un niñato virgen que está desesperado por sus hormonas —concluyó segura de su descripción.

—¡¿Virgen?! —Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Maldita.

Ichigo se levantó y le dirigió con una mirada hostil a la jefa de grupo.

—Mira, Kuchiki-san, no fue mi intención besarla, así que no se lo tome a pecho.

—Eso no importa, robaste mi primer beso. —Lo señaló acusadoramente con una mirada sombría— ¡Así que hazte cargo, Kurosaki!

—¿Cómo se supone que me haga cuarto? —esa mujer estaba más de lo que parecía.

—Me tienes que ayudar a realizar el beso de mis sueños.

—No creas que te daré otro beso —negó de inmediato.

Rukia se ruborizó notablemente.

—¡No te hagas ideas que no son, baka! —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Además, preferiría comer comida de perro antes de volver a besar su mal oliente boca.

—Perra —susurró Ichigo con en orgullo herido. Más de lo que ya estaba.

La menuda chica no lo escuchó así que prosiguió. Ese maleante cara de perro sería el cómplice perfecto para sus estrategias para capturan a su príncipe azul y tener su amorío soñado como los de sus mangas shoujos.

—Ahora ven. —agarró a Ichigo de la manga de su chaqueta y lo arrastró— Te enseñaré mi plan perfecto.

3333333

Ichigo tenía un tip nervioso en su ceja derecha.

¿Qué clase de porquería estaba leyendo? Y esos dibujos horribles no colaboraban para nada, de hecho, lo volvía más repulsivo la historia.

… ¿Esos eran conejos u homúnculos?

—¿Y éste es tu plan? —preguntó después de cargarse esa bestialidad de dibujos.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Rukia—. Tú fingirás ser un pervertido que quiere sobre pasarse conmigo, mientras pasa Ashido-kun y como él es un príncipe perfecto me rescatará. Me tomará entre sus fuertes brazos —empezó a relatar ilusionada—, me dirá cuanto me ama…

—Sí, sí, como sea —dijo Ichigo interrumpiéndola para que no siguiera con esas tonterías—. Igual yo no acepté ser parte de éste miserable plan.

La oji violáceo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el cuaderno donde estaba su perfecto plan.

—Miserable tu vida. —Ichigo la maldijo internamente— Y tú robaste mi primer beso y por eso debes de pagar por ello.

—Eso no me suena a una razón de peso. —Se levantó de su asiento— Así que te deseo suerte.

El Kurosaki le dio la espalda a Rukia con toda la intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado un paso oyó un pequeño quejido que lo puso alerta y volteo por instinto.

—Kuchiki-san…

Rukia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que salpicaban su cara entristecida.

—Yo nunca he tenido una relación, todos los chicos me creen demasiado mojigata y no me prestan atención —relató con la voz quebrada y un pucho sobre su pecho—. De verdad deseo tener un beso especial para poder sentirme mejor conmigo misma y sé que sin la ayuda de Kurosaki no lo voy a poder hacer realidad.

A Ichigo se le ablando la mirada ante esto. Se arrepentiría de eso, estaba seguro de eso como que todavía no se cavaría One Piece.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la jefa de clase y ella levantó la vista de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, Kuchiki-san, la ayudaré —prometió con el ceño realmente fruncido. No le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar y, aunque algo le decía que la enana sólo le traía dolores de cabeza, no la podía desamparar y no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Maldita conciencia.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban esparcidas en sus mejillas.

—Se lo prometo.

En eso la cara de Rukia cambió radicalmente rápido a una expresión de satisfacción y triunfo; Ichigo lo supo allí, había sido timado por una gnomo de jardín con habilidades actorales.

—Perfecto. Entonces mañana comenzamos con el primer paso para conseguir a mi príncipe.

—Eres una pilla malévola, Kuchiki-san —soltó el pelo pincho ya reasignado a tener que ayudarla.

—Dime Rukia. —Ella en vez de enojarse por eso le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Ichigo —contestó devolviéndole el gesto—. Pero no crees que ese plan es un tanto… —trató de buscar la palabra menos ofensiva que pudiera, no quería ser golpeado por esa pequeña con una fuerte mano— tonto.

—¿Acaso un virgen como tú tiene un mejor plan

—¡No me llames virgen, idiota!

—¡Sólo acéptalo y vive con ello!

Discutieron unos minutos más hasta que Rukia acabó todo con un certero golpe en el estómago del Kurosaki.

3333333

Plan 1: El rescate

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban detrás de una esquina asechando a su presa, el príncipe perfecto, Kanō Ashido.

—¿Mamá que están haciendo esos chicos?

—No los mires, pueden ser maleantes.

El pelo pincho sólo suspiró Ya era la cuarta vez que oía algo similar.

—Rukia —la llamó pero ella ni lo volteo a ver, pendiente por si veía Ashido—. Está actitud que tomamos ésta empezando a ser sospechosa.

—¿Y?

—Podría venir la policía y arrestarnos. — ¿Asechar personas no es ilegal?

—Tonterías.

—Además ¿Cómo sabes que Kanō Ashido va por esta ruta? —Ichigo hizo una mueca después de pensarlo unos segundos— Eres una acosadora, Rukia.

—No se llama acosar, es recopilación furtiva de información personal —corrigió filosóficamente. Acosar era de degenerados.

" _Es una acosadora en negación_ " pensó el pelinaranja con una gota formada en su frente.

—¡Mira ahí viene! —avisó Rukia en un susurro emocionado.

El príncipe perfecto, Ashido, había aparecido, justo como lo había predicho la morena con trenzas.

—¿Vamos, Ichigo, atácame! —incentivó.

—¡¿Atacarte?!

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, tócame y dime cosas obscenas.

No era demás decir que Ichigo tenía la cara más roja que una manzana. ¡¿Es que acaso ella no tenía un poco de pudor?!

Ichigo sólo trato de calmarse, la miró seriamente, agarró a Rukia de la cintura con una mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo con un agarre firme y posesivo.

La Kuchiki se sorprendió ante eso, estaba tan cerca que percibía su olor y sentía su calor entre las telas del uniforme. Su corazón latió un tanto fuerte, aunque ella se obligaba a controlarlo.

—Estas muy bonita, señorita —Ichigo realmente era un muy buen actor, según Rukia— ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

—¡Suéltame! —chilló tratando de salirse del agarre.

—¡Oye tú!

Rukia e Ichigo mirando a donde habla la voz que no era para nada parecida a la de ayudarte.

" _¡Maleantes de verdad!"_ Pensaron ambos horrorizados. Eran dos tipos se notaba a lenguas que no querían nada bueno.

Rukia miró por donde se suponía venía su príncipe perfecto, Ashido. ¡Estaba temblando con o una gallina con frío detrás de una pared!

… esa no se la esperaba.

El hombre que parecía el que estaba al mando se acercó un poco más para contemplar a Rukia, sin embargo, como ella se encontraba detrás de Ichigo no le podía detallar la cara.

—¡Vah! —exclamó con disolución enojosa— Pero si sólo es una enana plana, pensé que era mejor.

Una enfurecida Rukia le iba a decir un par de cosas no apropiadas de decir a ese idiota, no obstante, Ichigo habló primero, interrumpiendo su cometido.

—¡¿Y eso que les importa?! —gritó Ichigo con el ceño verdaderamente fruncido— ¡Lárguense!

—Que mal gusto tienes.

En un movimiento que apenas Rukia logró detectar Ichigo le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago del maleante, quien por la fuerza del golpe cayó encima de su cómplice, dejándolos a ambos inconscientes y moribundos en el suelo.

—¡Y dejen de hablar tanta mierda!

Rukia sintió su corazón retumbar contra su pecho. ¿Cómo no se había fijado lo masculino que era Kurosaki?

…

La menor de los Kuchiki se abofeteó a sí misma, ordenándose en su mente a no pensar tonterías como esa. Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca ¿Por qué se abofetea de la nada? Tendría que velar por la salud mental de la chica, más de lo ya hacía.

—¡Alto ahí, chico malo! —gritó Ashido saliendo de su escondite— Ya llamé a la policía.

Rukia e Ichigo quedaron en silencio y salieron corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Gracias, adiós! —dijeron ambos compañeros antes de cruzar la esquina, dejando solo al príncipe perfecto.

3333333

Al día siguiente Rukia e Ichigo se reunieron para confabular el siguiente plan, y por eso se reunir me refiero que Rukia secuestro prácticamente al pelo pincho y lo encerró bajo llave en el armario del conserje.

Ichigo observaba el lugar, estaba lleno de escobas y detergentes y tenía un fuerte olor a pies que le revolvía el estómago, pero lo sorprendió ver que era realmente espacioso.

—De acuerdo, el plan del pervertido no funcionó como se esperaba —admitió Rukia con desgano en su hablar. Tenía confianza en aquel proyecto.

—¿En serio? Qué raro —habló el Kurosaki con total sarcasmo, y se ganó un cepillazo gratis en la cara por parte de Rukia.

—¡Maldito loca! —gritó sobándose la adolorida cara— ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva? ¿Acaso no te querían de niña?

—No quiero oír eso de un maleante que se tiñe el cabello —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Es natural!

—¡Tan natural como el trasero de Kim Kardashian querrás decir!

Ichigo la miró sin entender. ¿Quién era esa tal Kim y por qué se desconfiaba la procedencia de su trasero? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

—Pero nos desviamos del tema. Creo que tenemos que ser un poco más directos para poder lograr que Ahido-kun se fije en mí —sugirió—. Ya diseñé un plan.

Rukia le pasó una carpeta amarilla que contenía su 'elaborado' plan e Ichigo lo contempló con una mueca insegura.

—¿Hiciste dibujos en él? —cuestionó. Si así era ni loco lo vería, seguro que lo dejaba ciego o le producía un orzuelo grave el verlo.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —levantó una ceja.

—Sí, que son horrible y aprecio el sentido de la vista —respondió sin censura. Parecía que Fresita-kun no le gusta respirar.

A la Kuchiki le brotaron un par de venas y lo fulminó al pelo pincho con sus violáceos ojos.

—¡Ahora sí no sales de esta, Kurosaki! — Y ese abalanzó como una fiera furiosa sobre el pobre chico, quien le rezaba fervientemente a Kami-sama para que le permitiera vivir.

Después de que Ichigo recibiera moretones en su abdomen y una contusión por causa de semejante paliza, ambos salieron de la enfermería dispuestos a continuar con su plan.

3333333

Plan 2: El baile al compás del jazz.

Ya por la tarde Ichigo esperaba sentado en la banca de un parque. Miró por cuarta vez su reloj de pulsera y bufo; la enana le había dicho que la esperara allí a las 5 de la tarde y ya eran las 5:30. Él era lo que se llamaba una persona paciente y su por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que si ella no llegaba en cinco minutos mandaría todo al carajo y se iría a ver novelas con sus hermanas.

—Disculpa la demora —oyó como le hablaba una serena voz que él reconoció enseguida.

Levantó su cabeza más dispuesto a reclamarle su retraso, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta con la imagen que tenía al frente.

Rukia llevaba una short corto que dejaba contemplar sus firmes y blancas piernas, una blusa morada holgada en el cuello que dejaba su hombro derecho al descubierto, sus cabello estaba suelto dejándolo lucir su brillo nato, lucía una maquillaje natural que relucía sus grandes ojos violáceos, y lo más atractivo de todo era el pequeño rubor en las mejillas que parecía querer desaparecer.

—¿Cómo me veo? —solicitó al ver a Ichigo tan callado. Ella se había emperifollado un poco más de lo habitual… mentira, pasó como cinco horas en eso por culpa de su falta de experiencia. ¿Quién fue la ingeniosa que inventó más el rizador de pestañas? Bailaría en su tumba.

—Pu-pues bien, creo —tartamudeó mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo poniendo un brazo al frente de sus mejillas y desvió la mirada. Estaba demasiado bonita para ser la misma enana tabla de planchar agresiva de esta mañana.

—Ok, Ashido-kun empezará su clase en unos minutos y nosotros nos colaremos en ella. Lo que tienes que hacer es tomar la pareja que quiera a Ashido-kun antes de que yo logré pedírselo —explicó brevemente, pensando que daría una mejor explicación con sus dibujos. Ichigo desgraciado.

—¿Y de qué se trata la clase? —por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

—De baile —respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados— ¿Ichigo? — le dijo al viento cuando abrió sus ojos.

El Kurosaki camina ya lejos de la morena, ni drogado iba a ponerse a bailar como un marica.

—¡Espera, Ichigo virgen! —exclamó corriendo a atraparlo.

—¡No me llames así en público, idiota!

Después de una 'charla pasiva' e Ichigo no le quedó de otra que hacer la voluntad de la Kuchiki. Sus partes nobles estaban en juego.

De una puerta salió un hombre que el Kurosaki tachó de inmediato como 'extravagante', si se podía decir de alguna forma. Utilizaba un traje insípido de color rosa chillón, unos mocasines, varias plumas adornaban sus cabellos rubios y largos y se pavoneaba al caminar. Él se preguntó en la mente si ya estaba practicando para el carnaval.

—Bienvenidos a esta clase de baile —dijo el caballero raro con una voz afeminada—. Tomen a su pareja y comencemos.

Ichigo a un lado tenía a Rukia, quien miraba embelesada la belleza de Ashido. Miró a su lado derecho y vio a un hombre mastodonte, con lentes extraños, una sonrisa pervertida y lo miraba como si fuera un pote de Nutella.

¡Ni que le prometieran un final de su manga favorito de manera decente se atrevería a bailar con ese pedófilo con fetiche por los chicos!

Cuando Rukia estaba a punto pedirle a Kanō Ashido que fuese su pareja de baile sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces Ichigo?! —le reclamó enfadada al ver como el pelo pincho la había tomado como su pareja sin preguntarle y haciendo que perdiera su oportunidad con su príncipe.

—El tipo de al lado me miraba raro y tuve que huir —le explicó agarrando su cintura para poder empezar a bailar— ¡¿Acaso querías que me metiera mano?!

—Así puedes perder tu virginidad —señaló como si fuera un punto a favor.

—¿Qué clase de cosas ves para estar tan obsesionada con la virginidades ajenas?

—Cosas. —Jamás le revelaría a Ichigo sobre los mangas 'pasado de tono' que solía leer, con frecuencia.

—Oi, Rukia —la llamó mientras ella contemplaba desconsolada como Ashido bailaba con una rubia bonita. La morena lo miró— ¿No crees que es un poco raro que Ashido venga a una clase de baile solo?

—Por eso es perfecto —contestó con una sonrisa soñadora.

Ichigo quedó inconforme con la respuesta, él presentía que algo escondía Kanō Ashido… pensaba que era gay, para que no se confundan.

Entre baile y baile con pisotones accidentales de Rukia por sus dos pies izquierdos no pudieron decir que la pasaron mal, era divertido pelear y conversar mutuamente. Y para la Kuchiki, sin Ichigo ser consiente, no fue una noche perdida para ella.

3333333

Plan 3: Ahí que ser atrevidos.

Al siguiente día en la escuela Rukia le explicó a Ichigo que le había puesto una carta en el casillero de Ashido citándolo en el salón vacío, así que él tenía que quedarse en la puerta para avisarle cuando llegue.

Rukia, rentada en una silla, se abrió los botones de la blusa dejando ver su sostén negro de encaje y bajó el cierre de su falda.

—¿Cuándo aparecerá? —preguntó un Ichigo aburrido de esperar en la puerta.

—Pronto, no te estreses, virgen.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces meas llamado así —se quejó como un niño pequeño.

El silencio del lugar le dio a Rukia de pensar, pensó si esta era la mejor idea para atraer a Ashido-kun, quizás estaba exagerando un poco. Tomó su cuaderno de la mesa, donde estaba el plan dibujado y lo ojeó. De verdad era toda una artista, esos chappys eran cada vez mejores.

Se quiso levantar del asiento pero se tropezó, cayéndose de porrazo en el suelo.

—Oi, ¿Estas bien? —peguntó Ichigo desplazando la puerta, preocupado por el reciente sonido que se oyó adentro.

La fresa quedó en blanco.

La camisa de Rukia estaba completamente abierta, su falda se bajó también y deja relucir sus piernas y su trasero tapado por unas bragas que combinaban con su sostén.

—I-Ichigo —musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas— ¡Kyaaaa! —gritó mientas el Kurosaki le ponía una franela larga que sacó de la nada… la magia de la escritura.

Ichigo apretaba su nariz, con su mejillas al rojo vivo, tratando de calmar sus ahora alboradas hormonas que fluían sin poder evitarlo. No esperaba vera una Rukia semi-desnuda ni en sus más raros sueños, y, debía admitir, que no era una imagen desagradable.

" _¡Eres un pervertido como tu padre, Ichigo!"_ se reprochó en su mente.

Y un sonido de la puerta corrediza siendo mirar por instinto a aquella dirección… era Kanō Ashido.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo para irse casi corriendo, avergonzado.

—¡No es lo que crees! —gritaron dúo.

Rukia miró desde la puerta veía como su príncipe se iba, y un plan yéndose a la mierda.

—No hagas cosas tan desvergonzadas, baka —le dijo Ichigo ponindo una mano sobre la cabeza del morena —. Cuida de ti.

Ella sólo pudo volver a ruborizarse.

3333333

Volvían a estar en el closet del conserje.

—¿Tú crees que él me besará? —preguntó una Rukia preocupada.

Otra vez había citado a su príncipe ideal pero esta vez en armario del conserje. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba apuntó de hacer.

—No te preocupes. Aunque estés, loca, Rukia, yo veo en ti una chica fuerte e ingeniosa y eso es algo que seguro Kanō verá en ti —le respondió Ichigo.

Ella se sonrojo. Eso había sonado tan bonito que su corazón se sentía desembocado.

Al ver el sonrojo de Rukia el chico se ruborizó y paso una mano detrás de su cabeza, apenado de aquellas palabras que salieron con tanta libertad en él.

—Mejor me voy. —Caminó hacía la salida y antes de irse volteó a donde estaba la Kuchiki— Suerte —susurró con una leve sonrisa y se fue.

En ese momento Rukia se sintió vacía, como si el beso con Ashido-kun no era lo que en verdad quería.

… ella no lo quería —decía en su mente—, ellos no deseaba besar a Kanō Ashido, porque su corazón latía incesante por el nombre de la toronja con patas. Se había enamorado de Ichigo enamorado sin querer, de su sonrisa, de su ceño fruncido; lo quería besar a él.

Sonrió como boba por ese nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Ashido entrando en el lugar.

—Lo siento, Ashido-kun, pero no puedo hacerte esto. Mi corazón ya tiene a su legítimo y virginal dueño —manifestó Rukia y se fue corriendo detrás de Ichigo.

—No sé de hablas, pero te deseo lo mejor —dijo Ashido con una sonrisa mientras veía a la jefa de grupo corren desatándose su trenzas de pelo— ¿No huele aquí adentro a pies?

Por otro lado, Ichigo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con la cabeza gacha. No estaba de ánimos de ir a la siguiente clase y decidió saltársela.

Lo cierto era que su pecho le dolía, porque el día de ayer, meditándola con su almohada, se dio cuenta de que Rukia le gustaba; le gustaba su risa, sus ojos, y hasta cuando lo golpeaba e insultaba brutalmente le parecía bonita. Pero, el amor de Rukia pertenecía a Ashido y él no podía contra eso.

—¡Virgen!

Ichigo volteó y la observó sorprendida. Rukia corría hacía su encuentro con el cabello desamarrado.

La Kuchiki se lanzó sobre el impactado chico, y sentados en el pavimento, le plantó un beso que no duró demasiado.

—Sé que no debo hacer eso, pero mi pecho arde tanto que no sé qué hacer —confesó con las mejillas rojas.

Él le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante, la tomó de la nuca y le dio un verdadero beso sin importarle las miradas de las personas, la quería y ella le correspondía, y eso no le podía hacer más feliz.

Rukia había podido encontrado a su príncipe ideal —aunque fuese un niñato virginal y gruñón, y no lo cambaría por nada— y obtenido su beso soñado.

33333333

La nueva pareja caminaba conversando —o peleando, que era más o menos lo mismo para ellos— por los pasillos. Pero se detuvieron ante una peculiar escena.

Kanō Ashido estaba frente a Abarai Renji, y el primero se veía muy nervioso.

—Renji-kun ¡Acepta mis sentimientos, onegai!

Rukia se quedó con la boca desencajada e Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, no esperaba menos de Ashido.

Al final Renji y Ashido hicieron una pareja feliz.

Eso del final fue mi venganza contra cabeza-de-piña-kun porque yo estaba segura de que sólo sentía amistad por Rukia 7-7. Al final el final de Bleach fue horrible para todos, aunque fuese Ichiruki o no, fue forzado y tipo Naruto. Y bueno, a vivir con eso.

Espero les haya gustado, ya nos veremos después con más ICHIRUKI SOLAMENTE, porque ellos son los canon.


End file.
